From Kairi's point of view
by TheWackySociety
Summary: Roxas and Kairi just began a new level of relationship, this is the voice of Kairi during their one of their dates


Bedtime

The aroma of scented candles and perfume filled the dimly lit room, the curtains were drawn, and everything was in place for 'the night'. I waltzed myself into the toilet to prepare myself for the later part of the evening. A long bath put me into the mood; I was all fresh and nice smelling. When I was done, it was about time that my lover came home. At minutes crawled past, I anticipated for his coming.

"Ring, ring, ring" screamed the doorbell, I hurried over to the door with a blindfold in my palm. My lover was greeted with a blinded vision; I pulled him into the apartment. The infusion of scent surged up his nasal passage, he asked: "What is this, little cupcake?" I assured his curiosity by telling him it is a surprise that he wouldn't dread, instead by the end of it he would be begging for more.

Leading him into the environment of love, he opened his eyes to have lust smack him right in the face. He wanted to change because he was all sweaty and dirty. I pushed him on the bed, whispering into his ear that it would make the love game more fun, the sheets would be dirty anyway, so why not? After so, I did a little dirty lap dance on him, bringing up the sexual tension. To my surprise, I was taking control over the sex-time, what a change. I tore of his upper layers garments in a hurried manner, the speed of which I did so decelerated when I came near to ripping off his briefs. To tease him, I rubbed my head against his crotch, only to feel a hard bulge coming alive; I knew that his sexual tension was on an inclination. To prolong his pain, I took my time in removing my clothes in a seductive manner. In doing so, I used my body as a tool of seduction to make him succumb to his inner needs!

He wrestled me to the bed and flopped over me, I was cornered within these walls of strong muscles, whose owner needed some pleasure. I caressed his bare abdomen with my lips all the way down to his navel. I carefully took off the last garment on a found a piece of meat in front of me. That moment, I was terribly tempted to give the game away by pleasuring him, I took monopoly of my now maniacal soul. I wanted it so much, but I controlled. I fell into his welcoming embrace which sent nerves jumping around my now bare body. All this foreplay was driving both him and me nuts, soon I found myself in a fight of the tongues; his was in mine vice versa. I send my finger down to reach for that tool of his, moving it up and down. To complete the set, I rubbed my cheeks against his abs, against those sweaty and dirty abs, the feels was intoxicating. Note to self: muscles and sweat for sex makes a good combination.

However, the most anti climax thing was that he had to reach for a condom and put it on; I on the other hand had to rebuild his sexual tension. The rubber covered dick made a bee line towards my cave, the minute it entered into my shell, hot blood rushed up to my head, feelings of sensation and pleasure overwhelmed me. I wanted more, he provided more, by making a reverse and forwards motion with his hip. The harden muscle did satisfy my inner wants, I could tell that he was being pleasured into his high havens. He grunted and moan, the act got more violent, it felt like I was in an earthquake, I was rocked forwards and backwards. I gave a loud moan and waved my hands in wild abandonment. He bought his hand to my bosoms and squeezed them, the pain was exciting in some sense. I gave him some lip actions. He shot his secretion into the rubber bag and allowed me to lie on him. His body was terrific for an after-sex bed, it was muscular, warm and sweaty, and I could tell from his face that he was tired, but from his heart I knew he wanted more.

I got down on my knees and dived my head down into the limp penis. It was brought to my mouth, and my mouth played with it, toying with it as though it is a lollipop. I sucked and licked; from my hearing I could sense that he was enjoying it. My head went up and down; the 'lollipop' became even harder.

The night ended with him, moaning out loud, he had soiled my face but it was worth it to see him all happy. He was pleased. After the sex, we went into the bathroom to wash each of our naked bodies up, it was sure a great experience to have such acts on our anniversary.


End file.
